


if it's crowded, all the better [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Batfamily Feels, Bechdel Test Pass, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Girl Saves Boy, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Reboot, Snarking on the Comms, Team-Ups, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13198863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "if it's crowded, all the better" by Ladymercury_10."In which Black Bat and Batgirl save the day. Err, night."





	if it's crowded, all the better [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts), [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if it's crowded, all the better](https://archiveofourown.org/works/772961) by [Ladymercury_10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladymercury_10/pseuds/Ladymercury_10). 



Length: 10:25  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/if%20it's%20crowded,%20all%20the%20better.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/if%20it's%20crowded,%20all%20the%20better%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for reena_jenkins as a treat for #ITPE 2017. Thanks to Ladymercury_10 for having bp!


End file.
